The present invention relates to a child's scooter.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a child's scooter of simple, but sturdy structure which is modern in appearance.
An object of the invention is to provide a child's scooter which is of simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture, and provides considerable amusement, enjoyment and exercise for children of all ages.
Another object of the invention is to provide a child's scooter which is very easy to maintain and requires little or no repair.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a child's scooter which functions efficiently, effectively, reliably and safely to transport a child under his own power, and has the appearance of a modern vehicle.